


The Prince's Mate (Diavolo x F!Reader)

by Diavolosthots



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Breeding, Degradation, F/M, NSFW, Praise, Size Kink, Spanking, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 15:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30124587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diavolosthots/pseuds/Diavolosthots
Summary: Being the Prince's mate requires a lot of preparation.... and thorough breeding
Relationships: Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 81





	The Prince's Mate (Diavolo x F!Reader)

Being the Prince’s chosen mate came with many perks; living in the castle, good food, nice clothes, and of course, the Prince’s massive cock to satisfy you. Taking Diavolo is never an easy task, although your body has come a long way since first taking him. You remember being prepared for him by both Barbatos and Diavolo himself, and even after multiple orgasms that had you wetter than a waterfall, he barely fit inside of you and it was more painful than anything. Since then, things have been taken slow and you were thoroughly stretched before each night until the point where your body got used to it. Well, not necessarily used to it. It was more like your body immediately reacted to him now, loosening and widening you on commando, in a sense, and at this point, just the sight of him had you soaked. Diavolo was far from ugly and to you, at this point, there was nothing better than seeing him on top of you with his cock buried deep between your lips as he repeatedly tells you that you’re his and his alone. 

Barbatos had warned you of today, though. A fair warning that, “My Lord has been on edge these past few days and it would be wise of you to just be ready for him when he gets here.” The words alone had you excited and you honestly didn’t know what Barbatos could possibly even mean. The butler helped you strip, leaving you bare, “he doesn’t want me to wear anything?” Diavolo had a thing for lingerie, particularly the ones that could be matched well with thigh highs and garter belts, “it leaves something for the imagination,” is what he always said, but this time Barbatos shook his head, “no. Get on the bed on all fours, with your rear facing his door, please.” You did as told, obviously in no position to fight the butler. Barbatos always did an inspection on you, making sure you’re nice and lose for the Demon Lord, and as always, you were. “He’ll be here shortly.” You listened to Barbatos’ retrieving footsteps, looking down at the sheets beneath you as you waited. Anticipation rose through you and you found yourself curling the sheets in your fists while you waited, thoughts of previous nights filled your mind and had you clenching around nothing, which seemed to alert the demon behind you, whom you hadn’t even noticed had entered the room.   
“Hm… just how I like it.” A shiver ran down your spine at his voice and you could feel yourself get wetter from his voice alone. Shifting behind you told you he had started to shed himself of his clothes. Belts hit the floor and buttons were ripped open; you heard it all. Footsteps notified you that he came closer, right behind you, and the warmth of his hand on your exposed rear had you tensing up. “Diavolo…” A whisper of his name to which he took in a sharp breath, “You must forgive me… I can’t waste too much time today.” You nodded softly, keeping your eyes on the sheets beneath you. You only ever looked at him when he was taking you missionary, or at least in a position that allowed you to look at him. Barbatos hated it because you shouldn’t be so bold as to make eye contact with the Prince, but Diavolo loved it because it challenged him and drove him wild. Today, he didn’t need any of that to get him going, though. He was already rock hard, you felt it when he leaned forward to breathe out beside your ear and his length rested between your ass cheeks. His hands were placed on your hips, squeezing them a little as he started rocking his hips, “You know I could smell you all the way down the hall… it excites me how excited you get.” 

You swallowed thickly, unable to answer. Or at least, you weren’t sure on what to reply. Your stomach felt as if butterflies were flying around inside and he hasn’t even done anything yet. Suddenly, a firm smack was delivered to your rear, making you look forward and gasp out, all while the demon behind you laughed softly. “Oh what a nice reaction…” Again, his voice was undeniably sexy and you hated and loved how excited it got you. “Please…” For saying he can’t waste much time today, he’s taking awfully long in your opening. His hands moved, his thumbs moving inward to spread your folds apart as he looked. Your hole immediately clenched around nothing and he found himself taking in another sharp breath, “yes… this will do…” his cock twitched in reaction to the sight, eager to get inside of you, and that’s what he now positioned himself to get ready for. 

You felt his tip slide between your folds, poking at your entrance, before he pushed in without warning. You cried out almost immediately because even after so many intimate times with the Demon Lord, he was still massive and a lot to take. Being suddenly penetrated by him is a rough move, although you can’t deny loving it all the same. You curled the sheets between your fingers again, breathing out heavily as he began to thrust, leaning back over you now. “You’re so… tight… perfect for my seed to lay….” His tongue licked over your neck, making you clench your teeth and clench around him, “w-what…?” He chuckled, his hand rubbing over your ass cheek before slapping it again. His thrusts were slow, but heavy, pushing deep into you and moving you slightly against the bed, “I’m in a breeding mood today.” “B-Breeding?” You gasped out at a particularly hard thrust inside of you. 

Diavolo leaned back, watching his cock disappear inside that tight little hole of yours as he replied again, “Yes, breed. I need to make sure my seed gets taken.” Something inside of you was heating up. The thought of being bred by him had you excited and you could feel your lower half tingling in anticipation of what’s to come. His nails dug into your ass now as he sped up, his hips snapping forward against yours and moving you a little harder on the bed to the point where your breasts were swaying for him. “You have the perfect… womb.. For me to lay my seed.. You already know me… and your slutty cunt is used to my cock..” His words have you clenching again, whining out softly while you pushed your ass back against him. He laughed, the sound making your heart swell but you didn’t have time to focus on that. 

One of his hands moved up your back before moving around and groping one of your breasts, his other hand moved forward to take a hold of your clit, moving it between his forefinger and thumb slowly, completely opposite of his thrusts, “good girl…” his praise has you heating up and clench around him again, to which he groaned this time, his hips slapping hard against yours. A growl escaped him as his grip on your breast tightened, pinching the nipple, “I want you to suck me empty like that… tight… wrap your cunt around me.” You nodded, moaning out loudly, “yes, Diavolo…” His hand left your breast, pushing down on your back hard instead until your legs gave out and you were pressed flat against his bed. He reached deeper now, really pushing up against your cervix and into your womb, which had you cry out again. 

His hand never stopped on your clit, rolling faster now that he’s thrusting deeper. His hips moved quickly, pounding you into the mattress as his much taller frame trapped you beneath him. He grunted and growled, pressing you deeper into the mattress while looking ahead, finding yours and his reflection in the window and catching your eyes in the reflection. “Take it all, (Y/N). Suck me dry.” It was more of an order than anything. His balls were slapping hard against you and you swore you could feel how heavy they were with his seed. His cock began to twitch inside of you, his fingers still rolling over your clit and you cried out again when it pushed you over the edge, cumming together with him.

He groaned loudly as he came with you, the noise echoing off the wall and back into your ear, making you clench even harder while your walls worked to suck him in like he had told you to. “That’s it…” He breathed out right beside your ear while he spurted inside you, his length pulsing with every bit of ejaculation. He was deep, pushed right up against your cervix to push his seed right into your womb, but what got you the most was how easily he covered you. His whole body was pressed up against your back and you suddenly felt so small beneath him, but that only turned you on more and you found yourself rolling your hips back against his.

He moaned softly, slowly coming down from his high when he feels your hips roll back, silently begging for more, “Don’t worry… I’m not done emptying my seed inside your slutty cunt.” He moved back, wrapping his arm around your waist and then standing up, beginning to bounce you on his cock, right back into your sensitive heat. You moaned loudly, your head rolling back against his shoulder as he held your, letting gravity do its thing and push you down on his cock while he thrusted up. “F-Fill me more… Diavolo…” He was reaching so deep, his fingers still worked on your clit too and although you were sensitive, it just made you feel that much better. 

He laughed softly into your ear, lowering his voice as he spoke, “I’ll thoroughly breed into your tiny body… and then you’ll officially be mine.”


End file.
